A number of publications are cited herein in order to more fully describe and disclose the invention and the state of the art to which the invention pertains. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety into the present disclosure, to the same extent as if each individual reference was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.
Throughout this specification, including the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise,” and variations such as “comprises” and “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.
It must be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to “a pharmaceutical carrier” includes mixtures of two or more such carriers, and the like.
Ranges are often expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by the use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment.
This disclosure includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Checkpoint Kinase 1 (CHK1)
Progression through the cell division cycle is a tightly regulated process and is monitored at several positions known as cell cycle checkpoints (see, e.g., Weinert and Hartwell, 1989; Bartek and Lukas, 2003). These checkpoints are found in all four stages of the cell cycle; G1, S (DNA replication), G2 and M (Mitosis) and they ensure that key events which control the fidelity of DNA replication and cell division are completed correctly. Cell cycle checkpoints are activated by a number of stimuli, including DNA damage and DNA errors caused by defective replication. When this occurs, the cell cycle will arrest, allowing time for either DNA repair to occur or, if the damage is too severe, for activation of cellular processes leading to controlled cell death.
All cancers, by definition, have some form of aberrant cell division cycle. Frequently, the cancer cells possess one or more defective cell cycle checkpoints, or harbour defects in a particular DNA repair pathway. These cells are therefore often more dependent on the remaining cell cycle checkpoints and repair pathways, compared to non-cancerous cells (where all checkpoints and DNA repair pathways are intact). The response of cancer cells to DNA damage is frequently a critical determinant of whether they continue to proliferate or activate cell death processes and die. For example, tumour cells that contain a mutant form(s) of the tumour suppressor p53 are defective in the G1 DNA damage checkpoint. Thus inhibitors of the G2 or S-phase checkpoints are expected to further impair the ability of the tumour cell to repair damaged DNA.
Many known cancer treatments cause DNA damage by either physically modifying the cell's DNA or disrupting vital cellular processes that can affect the fidelity of DNA replication and cell division, such as DNA metabolism, DNA synthesis, DNA transcription and microtubule spindle formation. Such treatments include for example, radiotherapy, which causes DNA strand breaks, and a variety of chemotherapeutic agents including topoisomerase inhibitors, antimetabolites, DNA-alkylating agents, and platinum-containing cytotoxic drugs. A significant limitation to these genotoxic treatments is drug resistance. One of the most important mechanisms leading to this resistance is attributed to activation of cell cycle checkpoints, giving the tumour cell time to repair damaged DNA. By abrogating a particular cell cycle checkpoint, or inhibiting a particular form of DNA repair, it may therefore be possible to circumvent tumour cell resistance to the genotoxic agents and augment tumour cell death induced by DNA damage, thus increasing the therapeutic index of these cancer treatments.
CHK1 is a serine/threonine kinase involved in regulating cell cycle checkpoint signals that are activated in response to DNA damage and errors in DNA caused by defective replication (see, e.g., Bartek and Lukas, 2003). CHK1 transduces these signals through phosphorylation of substrates involved in a number of cellular activities including cell cycle arrest and DNA repair. Two key substrates of CHK1 are the Cdc25A and Cdc25C phosphatases that dephosphorylate CDK1 leading to its activation, which is a requirement for exit from G2 into mitosis (M phase) (see, e.g., Sanchez et al., 1997). Phosphorylation of Cdc25C and the related Cdc25A by CHK1 blocks their ability to activate CDK1, thus preventing the cell from exiting G2 into M phase. The role of CHK1 in the DNA damage-induced G2 cell cycle checkpoint has been demonstrated in a number of studies where CHK1 function has been knocked out (see, e.g., Liu et al., 2000; Zhao et al., 2002; Zachos et al., 2003).
The reliance of the DNA damage-induced G2 checkpoint upon CHK1 provides one example of a therapeutic strategy for cancer treatment, involving targeted inhibition of CHK1. Upon DNA damage, the p53 tumour suppressor protein is stabilised and activated to give a p53-dependent G1 arrest, leading to apoptosis or DNA repair (Balaint and Vousden, 2001). Over half of all cancers are functionally defective for p53, which can make them resistant to genotoxic cancer treatments such as ionising radiation (IR) and certain forms of chemotherapy (see, e.g., Greenblatt et al., 1994; Carson and Lois, 1995). These p53 deficient cells fail to arrest at the G1 checkpoint or undergo apoptosis or DNA repair, and consequently may be more reliant on the G2 checkpoint for viability and replication fidelity. Therefore abrogation of the G2 checkpoint through inhibition of the CHK1 kinase function may selectively sensitise p53 deficient cancer cells to genotoxic cancer therapies, and this has been demonstrated (see, e.g., Wang et al., 1996; Dixon and Norbury, 2002).
In addition, CHK1 has also been shown to be involved in S phase cell cycle checkpoints and DNA repair by homologous recombination. Thus, inhibition of CHK1 kinase in those cancers that are reliant on these processes after DNA damage, may provide additional therapeutic strategies for the treatment of cancers using CHK1 inhibitors (see, e.g., Sorensen et al., 2005). Furthermore, certain cancers may exhibit replicative stress due to high levels of endogenous DNA damage (see, e.g., Cavalier et al., 2009; Brooks et al., 2012) or through elevated replication driven by oncogenes, for example amplified or overexpressed MYC genes (see, e.g., Di Micco et al. 2006; Cole et al., 2011; Murga et al. 2011). Such cancers may exhibit elevated signalling through CHK1 kinase (see, e.g., Hoglund et al., 2011). Inhibition of CHK1 kinase in those cancers that are reliant on these processes, may provide additional therapeutic strategies for the treatment of cancers using CHK1 inhibitors (see, e.g., Cole et al., 2011; Davies et aL, 2011; Ferrao et al., 2011).
Recent data using CHK1 selective siRNA supports the selective inhibition of CHK1 as a relevant therapeutic approach, and suggests that combined inhibition with certain other checkpoint kinases provides no additional benefit and may be non-productive (see, e.g., Xiao et al., 2006; Guzi et al., 2011). Small-molecule selective inhibitors of CHK1 kinase function from various chemical classes have been described (see, e.g., Tao et al., 2006).
Known Compounds
Collins et al., 2009a, describes certain compounds of the following formula which inhibit Checkpoint Kinase 1 (CHK1) kinase function, and which are useful in the treatment of, e.g., cancer:

Among the examples in Collins et al., 2009a are the following compounds:

Only one of the examples in Collins et al., 2009a has —RB6 as other than —H, specifically, as —OMe, while also having —X═ as —N═:

One embodiment in Collins et al., 2009a has —RB6 defined as “independently -Me, -Et, -nPr, -iPr, —CF3, —OH, —OMe, —OEt, —O(nPr), —O(iPr), —OCF3, —CN, —NH2, —NHMe,—NMe2, —O—CH2CH2—OH, —O—CH2CH2—OMe, —O—CH2CH2—NH2, —O—CH2CH2—NHMe, —O—CH2CH2—NMe2, —O—CH2CH2CH2—NH2, —O—CH2CH2CH2—NHMe, or —O—CH2CH2CH2—NMe2” (see page 48, lines 37-40 and claim 296 therein).
Collins et al., 2009b, describes certain compounds of the following formula which inhibit Checkpoint Kinase 1 (CHK1) kinase function, and which are useful in the treatment of, e.g., cancer:

Among the examples in Collins et al., 2009b are the following isoquinoline compounds:

Walton et al., 2010, describes preclinical studies of the CHK1 inhibitor referred as SAR-020106, which has the following structure.

Among the examples in Collins et al., 2009b are the following 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine compounds:

Almeida et al., 2008, describes certain pyrazolyl-amino-substituted pyrazines of the following formula, which allegedly are useful in the treatment of cancer.

Among the examples in Almeida et al., 2008 are the following compounds:

Ioannidis et al., 2009, describes certain compounds which inhibit Janus-associated kinase (JAK). The following compounds are shown in Scheme 5 on page 6526 therein.

Lin et al., 2005, describes certain macrocyclic urea compounds which allegedly are useful as protein kinase inhibitors. See, e.g., paragraph [0004] on page 1 therein.
Tao et al., 2005, describes certain macrocyclic urea compounds which allegedly are useful as protein kinase inhibitors. See, e.g., page 2 therein.
Li et al., 2007, describes the preparation and testing of certain macrocyclic urea CHK1 inhibitors. See, e.g., Table 1 on page 6502 therein.
Tao et al., 2007a, describes the preparation and testing of certain macrocyclic urea CHK1 inhibitors. See, e.g., Table 2 on page 6596 therein.
Tao et al., 2007b, describes the preparation and testing of certain macrocyclic urea CHK1 inhibitors. See, e.g., Table 3 on page 1517 therein.
One or more of the inventors have contributed to recent publications in which a number of CHK1 inhibitors are described, including the following compound, referred to as CCT244747. See, Lainchbury et al., 2012 (apparently published online on 19 Oct. 2012) and Walton et al., 2012 (apparently published 15 Oct. 2012).
